Maxerella
by angelofdarkness78
Summary: Second part in the Fairy Tales series. Cinderella... Dark Angel style. Plz R&R.
1. Prince Zack

Disclaimer: I don't own it though the wacky sense of humour is mine.

A/N: The second part of the Fairy Tales series. Once again, the story will be told twice, except small changes will be made here and there. So first chapter is Zackie-poo, and then second is Alecky-poo. LOL Hope you guys like this!

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful young girl named Maxerella. She was happy and content living with her rich father, Count Herbal, when along came Lady Renfro and her two misfit daughters, Loganda (picture Logan as a girl; it shouldn't be too hard) and Whitetette (picture White as a girl; now that's hard.) Loganda and Whitetette were mean-spirited girls whose favourite things to do was bug, tease and boss Maxerella around. Of course they only did it when Maxerella's father wasn't around because their mother intended to marry the rich man and they couldn't screw up any chance she had at doing so.

Maxerella didn't like Lady Renfro nor her daughters but she always bit her tongue when something nasty was about to come out and kept quiet. She loved her father dearly and if Lady Renfro was who he wanted to be with, then so be it.

Unfortunately for Maxerella, one day Count Herbal asked Lady Renfro to marry him and spouted off things like "The most high has brought us together." Even worse, Lady Renfro had agreed to marry him eagerly and she became Countess Renfro, even richer and higher up in status than before.

Months later, Maxerella's father's health deteriorated dramatically. It was some of the darkest days of her life. Eventually, Count Herbal died.

Maxerella thought that things could get no worse. She thought that she had had all the bad things that could happen, but she was wrong. Countess Renfro stripped her of all her lavish items and clothing, leaving her with rags and the barest necessities. Maxerella became a slave in her own home where Loganda, Whitetette and Countess Renfro were treated like royalty. Maxerella wept very rarely before her father had passed away but she did so often now.

Maxerella stopped dusting the fireplace when she heard her name being called. She was covered in soot and she felt dirty. She couldn't wait until she could have her bath even though she was only allowed to have cold water and wash herself with a bucket and not lie in the tub.

"Maxerella!" Loganda screeched again. "What? Are you hard of hearing now too, you stupid girl?"

Maxerella sighed and wearily called out to her sister. "I'm coming."

She tiredly walked to her sister's bedroom and opened the door slowly. Loganda turned around and glared at her angrily.

"Did you take your time coming up the stairs?" she yelled. "When I tell you to come, I mean immediately!"

"Yes Loganda," Maxerella said.

Loganda opened her mouth to say something when Whitetette ran into the room jumping up and down excitedly.

"Loganda! Loganda look! An invitation to the royal ball that the king and queen are having! The prince is looking for someone to marry and all women in the kingdom are eligible. Everyone is invited! Think about it, all the food and…" Whitetette stared off into space dreamily.

Countess Renfro entered the room. "Girls, girls, calm down," she said.

"Since everyone is invited can I come too?" Maxerella asked shyly.

"Of course not, you stupid twit!" Whitetette said. "You're just a servant girl."

Maxerella hung her head but was surprised when Countess Renfro contradicted her daughter.

"Now, now, Whitetette. Maxerella is quite right, all women all eligible. You can come if you get all the chores done tomorrow night," Renfro said.

Maxerella looked up and her eyes sparkled. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

Renfro nodded. "Yes." Unfortunately for Maxerella, she didn't know that Countess Renfro wasn't really planning on taking her. She'd give Maxerella so many chores that she couldn't possible get them done then Maxerella would feel ten times worse than she would have if Renfro had just said no because Renfro had given her a chance but she had blown it.

"Mother!" Loganda said incredulously. "We're taking Maxerella?"

"If she gets her chores done," Renfro said, then gave both her daughters a silencing look then walked out. The girls looked at Maxerella then walked out following their mother.

The next night was the night of the ball, and Maxerella still had her hands full of chores. She was afraid she wouldn't finish in time so she rushed around, forcing her aching limbs to work faster. It was almost 9 o'clock, the time her sisters and the Countess were going to leave in their chariot. The ball was at 10, but it didn't look like Maxerella was going to finish her chores in time.

Finally, at aquarter to 9, Maxerella finished and ran to get the Countess. Her heart sank when the Countess tutted and shook her head disapprovingly.

"These windows are filthy!" Renfro yelled. "What did you do, wash them with dirt? No, no way are you coming Maxerella!"

Tears filled Maxerella's eyes but she forced them down. With a disgusted and evil look at Maxerella, Loganda, Whitetette and Countess Renfro walked out the door, their heads held high and regal, their dresses swishing as they walked. After the chariot drove off, Maxerella burst into tears and went to her bed by the hearth.

Tears ran down her cheeks until a silver-blue light shone in front of her. She frowned then her eyes widened as a figure took shape. In front of her a woman stood, looking beautiful in a silver-blue dress.

"Who are you?" Maxerella asked, wiping at her tears.

"Hey, don't cry boo. Party ain't started yet, and besides. Who can have a partay without you 'cause you ARE da party. So don't fret boo. Fairy Godmother Original gonna set you straight, but for now let's drop the godmother part 'cause it makes this sista feel so old," the woman said.

Maxerella's eyes widened at the way the woman spoke. "You're my fairy godmo – Original?"

"That's my name boo," Fairy Original said. "I've been watching ya. You had a hard life, time to kick back and party."

"I still have chores to do and besides, I'm not allowed to go. Even if I could I don't have anything to wear," Maxerella said.

"Like I said, don't fret boo. Ain't no point worrying over things that ain't party-related. Chores smores. Check it - tonight you gonna be dancing and romancing, got that?"

Maxerella was trying to get how Original was speaking. "Yeah, I got that," she said slowly.

Original chuckled. "Good to see you tryin to pick up my lingo. Anyways, let's get crackin', shall we?"

Original waved her long, black-painted nails, and to Maxerella's surprise, a silver light shot out at her and swirled around her body. After a minute, it disappeared leaving Maxerella totally transformed.

Maxerella gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She touched her face; she was beautiful. She was wearing a silver-blue dress similar to the one Original was wearing, and it felt like silk on her body. It was strapless and it touched the ground, with a long slit on the side stopping at her mid-thigh. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun with some loose hair framing her face, and on her feet she wore beautiful, glass slippers.

She looked at Original in shock as the fairy seemed to be contemplating her work. "Not bad," she was muttering. "I got skills."

Suddenly, Original snapped out of her trance and looked at Maxerella sharply. "You gonna go to the ball but remember one thing; you gotta be back here by midnight or Prince Charming gonna see you in rags. Midnight, got that? Don't forget."

Maxerella nodded and Original waved her hands again. Two rats appeared in her hands, hanging by their tails.

"This is little Decker," Original said, nodding to the one in her right hand that looked like it was seething, "And this moron is Lil Sketch," she said, motioning to the other one that seemed a little disoriented. She muttered an incantation and the two rats transformed into horses. Waving her arms again, she turned a pumpkin in the field outside to a coach.

Maxerella stepped inside just as Original called out again. "Midnight!"

* * *

Maxerella stood outside the ballroom doors and took a deep breath. Calming herself, she walked in and slowly walked down the stairs.

Everyone became silent as they watched the exotic beauty walk down the stairs. Prince Zack froze as he watched her. Maxerella looked up as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and chocolate brown met electric blue. The talking started up again and Loganda rushed over to the prince.

"Prince Zack," Loganda started, batting her eyelashes furiously, "I'm Loganda."

"And I'm Whitetette," Whitetette said, butting in front of her sister.

But the prince wasn't listening. He made his way towards the woman who had just walked in and took her hand.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

Maxerella opened her mouth to respond but she couldn't. 'What if the Countess or my sisters hear my name? They'll know it's me!' she thought as she eyed them over by the punch table, watching hers and the prince's every move.

"I can't tell you," Maxerella said. "I'm sorry."

The prince looked confused for a moment but the mystery intrigued him.

"Alright then," he said. "Dance?"

She smiled and took his offered hand. He pulled her close and finally Maxerella felt at peace with the world. No worries, just being in his arms.

* * *

"Who's that girl over there?" Loganda asked jealously. "She seems awfully familiar."

"You're right," Whitetette said. "But who is she?"

The Countess regarded the woman with a critical eye. 'The Prince should be with one of my daughters, not a silvery bimbo.' Nevertheless, she could do nothing.

* * *

Maxerella and Prince Zack danced the night away, but finally they went out into the garden and sat down on a bench. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Am I ever going to be allowed to know your name?" he teased her.

"Maybe someday," she said.

Their eyes locked again and they leaned towards each other. Their lips met in a whisper of a kiss when the clock struck midnight. Maxerella jumped away from him and starting running away.

"No! Wait!" Prince Zack called after her.

But Maxerella kept running. She could feel herself de-transforming. She tripped on the hem of her dress and fell, but she quickly picked herself up and kept on running. She never noticed she had lost a shoe.

Prince Zack finally got to the front of his castle, but all that he found was a glass shoe. He vowed to find the woman again, and set out the very next day, searching the kingdom for the woman whose foot fit the shoe.

* * *

Maxerella wept that night for she knew she could never see the prince again. She fell asleep once more in her rags, beside the fireplace.

* * *

The next day, someone came knocking at their door. The Countess opened it, and ushered the prince and his men in. It seemed that the prince was looking for the young woman from the night before.

Loganda and Whitetette rushed into the living room and first Loganda tried the shoe on. She pushed and she tried to shove her foot in, but it was just too big. Next Whitetette tried the glass shoe on, but her foot was much too small and wide. No matter what, the shoe kept slipping off her foot.

Prince Zack sighed. "Are there any more women in this house?" he asked.

Countess Renfro shook her head fervently. "No, no."

One of the prince's most trusted men, Knight Zane, spotted Maxerella spying from behind a corner. He beckoned to her gently.

"Come forth pretty lady, and try," he said.

Loganda rolled her eyes. "Maxerella can't be the one. She wasn't even at the ball last night and besides, she's a servant."

Nevertheless, Maxerella was allowed to try on the shoe. Prince Zack's eyes widened when he saw that it fit perfectly. Fairy Original waved her hands from behind a wall and Maxerella was wearing the dress again. Maxerella looked at him and he rushed to her, embracing her tightly.

"You're the one," he whispered. He leaned back and kissed her finally. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Maxerella," she replied. He smiled and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Her response was a big kiss and he grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

The Countess and her daughters stood shock still, not believing their eyes. Later on, Maxerella and Prince Zack were married, living happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked this. Tell me if you want me to continue this series. Please R&R. Read the next chapter for this story with Alec. 


	2. Prince Alec

Disclaimer: I don't own it though the wacky sense of humour is mine.

A/N: The second part of the Fairy Tales series. Once again, the story will be told twice, except small changes will be made here and there. So first chapter is Zackie-poo, and then second is Alecky-poo. LOL Hope you guys like this!

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful young girl named Maxerella. She was happy and content living with her rich father, Count Herbal, when along came Lady Renfro and her two misfit daughters, Loganda (picture Logan as a girl; it shouldn't be too hard) and Whitetette (picture White as a girl; now that's hard.) Loganda and Whitetette were mean-spirited girls whose favourite things to do was bug, tease and boss Maxerella around. Of course they only did it when Maxerella's father wasn't around because their mother intended to marry the rich man and they couldn't screw up any chance she had at doing so.

Maxerella didn't like Lady Renfro nor her daughters but she always bit her tongue when something nasty was about to come out and kept quiet. She loved her father dearly and if Lady Renfro was who he wanted to be with, then so be it.

Unfortunately for Maxerella, one day Count Herbal asked Lady Renfro to marry him and spouted off things like "The most high has brought us together." Even worse, Lady Renfro had agreed to marry him eagerly and she became Countess Renfro, even richer and higher up in status than before.

Months later, Maxerella's father's health deteriorated dramatically. It was some of the darkest days of her life. Eventually, Count Herbal died.

Maxerella thought that things could get no worse. She thought that she had had all the bad things that could happen, but she was wrong. Countess Renfro stripped her of all her lavish items and clothing, leaving her with rags and the barest necessities. Maxerella became a slave in her own home where Loganda, Whitetette and Countess Renfro were treated like royalty. Maxerella wept very rarely before her father had passed away but she did so often now.

Maxerella stopped dusting the fireplace when she heard her name being called. She was covered in soot and she felt dirty. She couldn't wait until she could have her bath even though she was only allowed to have cold water and wash herself with a bucket and not lie in the tub.

"Maxerella!" Loganda screeched again. "What? Are you hard of hearing now too, you stupid girl?"

Maxerella sighed and wearily called out to her sister. "I'm coming."

She tiredly walked to her sister's bedroom and opened the door slowly. Loganda turned around and glared at her angrily.

"Did you take your time coming up the stairs?" she yelled. "When I tell you to come, I mean immediately!"

"Yes Loganda," Maxerella said.

Loganda opened her mouth to say something when Whitetette ran into the room jumping up and down excitedly.

"Loganda! Loganda look! An invitation to the royal ball that the king and queen are having! The prince is looking for someone to marry and all women in the kingdom are eligible. Everyone is invited! Think about it, all the food and…" Whitetette stared off into space dreamily.

Countess Renfro entered the room. "Girls, girls, calm down," she said.

"Since everyone is invited can I come too?" Maxerella asked shyly.

"Of course not, you stupid twit!" Whitetette said. "You're just a servant girl."

Maxerella hung her head but was surprised when Countess Renfro contradicted her daughter.

"Now, now, Whitetette. Maxerella is quite right, all women all eligible. You can come if you get all the chores done tomorrow night," Renfro said.

Maxerella looked up and her eyes sparkled. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

Renfro nodded. "Yes." Unfortunately for Maxerella, she didn't know that Countess Renfro wasn't really planning on taking her. She'd give Maxerella so many chores that she couldn't possible get them done then Maxerella would feel ten times worse than she would have if Renfro had just said no because Renfro had given her a chance but she had blown it.

"Mother!" Loganda said incredulously. "We're taking Maxerella!"

"If she gets her chores done," Renfro said, then gave both her daughters a silencing look then walked out. The girls looked at Maxerella then walked out following their mother.

The next night was the night of the ball, and Maxerella still had her hands full of chores. She was afraid she wouldn't finish in time so she rushed around, forcing her aching limbs to work faster. It was almost 9 o'clock, the time her sisters and the Countess were going to leave in their chariot. The ball was at 10, but it didn't look like Maxerella was going to finish her chores in time.

Finally, a quarter to 9, Maxerella finished and ran to get the Countess. Her heart sank when the Countess tutted and shook her head disapprovingly.

"These windows are filthy!" Renfro yelled. "What did you do, wash them with dirt? No, no way are you coming Maxerella!"

Tears filled Maxerella's eyes but she forced them down. With a disgusted and evil look at Maxerella, Loganda, Whitetette and Countess Renfro walked out the door, their heads held high and regal, their dresses swishing as they walked. After the chariot drove off, Maxerella burst into tears and went to her bed by the hearth.

Tears ran down her cheeks until a silver-blue light shone in front of her. She frowned then her eyes widened as a figure took shape. In front of her a woman stood, looking beautiful in a silver-blue dress.

"Who are you?" Maxerella asked, wiping at her tears.

"Hey, don't cry boo. Party ain't started yet, and besides. Who can have a partay without you 'cause you ARE da party. So don't fret boo. Fairy Godmother Original gonna set you straight, but for now let's drop the godmother part 'cause it makes this sista feel so old," the woman said.

Maxerella's eyes widened at the way the woman spoke. "You're my fairy godmo – Original?"

"That's my name boo," Fairy Original said. "I've been watching ya. You had a hard life, time to kick back and party."

"I still have chores to do and besides, I'm not allowed to go. Even if I could I don't have anything to wear," Maxerella said.

"Like I said, don't fret boo. Ain't no point worrying over things that ain't party-related. Chores smores. Check it - tonight you gonna be dancing and romancing, got that?"

Maxerella was trying to get how Original was speaking. "Yeah, I got that," she said slowly.

Original chuckled. "Good to see you tryin to pick up my lingo. Anyways, let's get crackin', shall we?"

Original waved her long, black-painted nails, and to Maxerella's surprise, a silver light shot out at her and swirled around her body. After a minute, it disappeared leaving Maxerella totally transformed.

Maxerella gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She touched her face; she was beautiful. She was wearing a silver-blue dress similar to the one Original was wearing, and it felt like silk on her body. It was strapless and it touched the ground, with a long slit on the side stopping at her mid-thigh. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun with some loose hair framing her face, and on her feet she wore beautiful, glass slippers.

She looked at Original in shock as the fairy seemed to be contemplating her work. "Not bad," she was muttering. "I got skills."

Suddenly, Original snapped out of her trance and looked at Maxerella sharply. "You gonna go to the ball but remember one thing; you gotta be back here by midnight or Prince Charming gonna see you in rags. Midnight, got that? Don't forget."

Maxerella nodded and Original waved her hands again. Two rats appeared in her hands, hanging by their tails.

"This is little Decker," Original said, nodding to the one in her right hand that looked like it was seething, "And this moron is Lil Sketch," she said, motioning to the other one that seemed a little disoriented. She muttered an incantation and the two rats transformed into horses. Waving her arms again, she turned a pumpkin in the field outside to a coach.

Maxerella stepped inside just as Original called out again. "Midnight!"

* * *

Maxerella stood outside the ballroom doors and took a deep breath. Calming herself, she walked in and slowly walked down the stairs.

Everyone became silent as they watched the exotic beauty walk down the stairs. Prince Alec froze as he watched her. Maxerella looked up as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and chocolate brown met electric blue. The talking started up again and Loganda rushed over to the prince.

"Prince Alec," Loganda started, batting her eyelashes furiously, "I'm Loganda."

"And I'm Whitetette," Whitetette said, butting in front of her sister.

But the prince wasn't listening. He made his way towards the woman who had just walked in and took her hand.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" he asked her.

Maxerella opened her mouth to respond but she couldn't. 'What if the Countess or my sisters hear my name? They'll know it's me!' she thought as she eyed them over by the punch table, watching hers and the prince's every move.

"I can't tell you," Maxerella said. "I'm sorry."

The prince looked confused for a moment but the mystery intrigued him.

"Alright then," he said. "Dance?"

She smiled and took his offered hand. He pulled her close and finally Maxerella felt at peace with the world. No worries, just being in his arms.

* * *

"Who's that girl over there?" Loganda asked jealously. "She seems awfully familiar."

"You're right," Whitetette said. "But who is she?"

The Countess regarded the woman with a critical eye. 'The Prince should be with one of my daughters, not a silvery bimbo.' Nevertheless, she could do nothing.

* * *

Maxerella and Prince Alec danced the night away, but finally they went out into the garden and sat down on a bench. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Am I ever going to be allowed to know your name? You know, it's rude not to tell people," he teased her.

"Maybe someday," she said.

Their eyes locked again and they leaned towards each other. Their lips met in a whisper of a kiss when the clock struck midnight. Maxerella jumped away from him and starting running away.

"No! Wait!" Prince Alec called after her.

But Maxerella kept running. She could feel herself de-transforming. She tripped on the hem of her dress and fell, but she quickly picked herself up and kept on running. She never noticed she had lost a shoe.

Prince Alec finally got to the front of his castle, but all that he found was a glass shoe. "So," he muttered. "She's playing hard-to-get." He vowed to find the woman again, and set out the very next day, searching the kingdom for the woman whose foot fit the shoe.

* * *

Maxerella wept that night for she knew she could never see the prince again. She fell asleep once more in her rags, beside the fireplace.

* * *

The next day, someone came knocking at their door. The Countess opened it, and ushered the prince and his men in. It seemed that the prince was looking for the young woman from the night before.

Loganda and Whitetette rushed into the living room and first Loganda tried the shoe on. She pushed and she tried to shove her foot in, but it was just too big. Next Whitetette tried the glass shoe on, but her foot was much too small and wide. No matter what, the shoe kept slipping off her foot.

Prince Alec sighed. "Are there any more women in this house?" he asked.

Countess Renfro shook her head fervently. "No, no."

One of the prince's most trusted men, Knight Biggs, spotted Maxerella spying from behind a corner. He beckoned to her gently.

"Come forth pretty lady, and try," he said.

Loganda rolled her eyes. "Maxerella can't be the one. She wasn't even at the ball last night and besides, she's a servant."

Nevertheless, Maxerella was allowed to try on the shoe. Prince Alec's eyes widened when he saw that it fit perfectly. Fairy Original waved her hands from behind a wall and Maxerella was wearing the dress again. Maxerella looked at him and he rushed to her, embracing her tightly.

"You're the one," he whispered. He leaned back and kissed her finally. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Maxerella," she replied.

He looked down at her foot and grinned teasingly. "You sure that fits perfectly? It looks a little bit big."

She rolled her eyes. "All shoes are supposed to have at least half an inch of room, don't ya know?"

He chuckled. "Just checking." He smiled and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Her response was a big kiss and he grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. Just next time you run off on me, if there is a next time, at least get the kiss in first, okay?"

She rolled her eyes again but grinned.

The Countess and her daughters stood shock still, not believing their eyes. Later on, Maxerella and Prince Alec were married, living happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked this. Tell me if you want me to continue this series. Please R&R. Oh, and you might like to check out my other stories too. Plz R&R them too. 


End file.
